ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Transmogrification of Eunice
The Transmogrification of Eunice is the 21st episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the first episode of the second season. 'Plot' Ben and Kevin are racing each other in their cars and Gwen believes they're acting immature. As they begin to reach their campsite, an alien spaceship crash-lands. Out comes is a small pod which out comes is a beautiful, naked girl covered in green mist. Ben gives the girl his jacket and all the girl can remember is that her name is Eunice. They let her stay and also volunteer to help her get her memory back. Gwen gets jealous because of Kevin's possible crush on Eunice. Ben makes a good impression on Eunice and they seem to be getting along. They enjoy the day by fishing and telling stories. Gwen becomes very angered about Ben and Kevin's crushes on Eunice as she is angered that Ben's new crush on Eunice as a replacement for his old crush on Julie. As Ben and Eunice are walking, they seem to be followed. Eunice is attacked by a bear and Ben becomes Armodrillo to save her. However, it seems that Eunice seemed to have calm the bear like all the other animals that surrounded her. Suddenly, when Ben was not looking, Eunice flashed green near the bear and with incredible super strength she pushes a boulder. Meanwhile, Sunder is at Eunice's ship, angered about what was missing. However, he sees the tire tracks from Ben and Kevin's cars, and looks pleased. Ben and Eunice continue walking in the woods, and their crushes on each other grow as they were about to kiss until Sunder attacks them. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and then later becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey to show Sunder his new bag of tricks. It is revealed that Sunder is after Eunice, and then Eunice strangely escapes by hopping high like a rabbit. Ben comes back to Gwen and Kevin, and Gwen is able to track Eunice because Eunice was wearing her spare clothes. They track Eunice to a mountain high up and Sunder finds them all again. Ben becomes NRG to fight Sunder, but Sunder manages to defeat him, Gwen, and Kevin, and begins telling Eunice that he can help her. However, Sunder presses a button on the back of Eunice's neck, which turns her into an Omnitrix core. Ben begins to chase after Sunder as Cannonbolt and then becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt to rid himself of the obstacles near him. Ben and Sunder begin to fight as Ben wants to hurt Sunder for what he did to Eunice. But Sunder uses a device that makes Ben dizzy in order to be defeated. Gwen and Kevin arrive to help, and they manage to defeat Sunder and retrieve the Eunice Omnitrix core. After pressing a button, they turn Eunice back to her normal self. Eunice receives the agility of a snake and starts beating Sunder up, demanding to know who she is. Suddenly, Azmuth arrives and reveals he hired Sunder and that Eunice is the Unitrix, a prototype of the Omnitrix that could store the DNA of each species in its own container. It is revealed that Eunice got her human form from Gwen when she touched her ship. Azmuth, under Ben's compromise, has Eunice to have a free life and to be one of his assistants as azmuth needs a helping hand on taking care of primus. Azmuth, Eunice, and Sunder leave, and Eunice leaves behind a flower pedal for Ben as a reminder of her. Major events *Introduction of the Unitrix, a prototype of the Omnitrix. *Creation of Eunice. *Gwen's human DNA has been sampled and randomized individually into the Unitrix. *Eunice has become one of Azmuth's assistants. *Ben and Eunice develop romantic feelings for each other. *Eunice meet her creator Azmuth for the first time. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Eunice *Azmuth 'Villains' *Sunder﻿ 'Aliens Used' * Armodrillo * Spidermonkey * Ultimate Spidermonkey * NRG * Cannonbolt * Ultimate Cannonbolt Quotes 'Trivia' *This is the second time Ben used Spidermonkey to fighting Sunder. *In this episode Gwen was seen in her Alien Force Season 3 outfit. *This is the second time Ben uses Ultimate Spidermonkey in the first episode of a season. In Fame and now. *It is revealed that Ben & Julie apparently broke up, or at least "might as well be broken up", the circumstances of which are not yet known. *This is the third time that Gwen's clothes are ripped from an enemy, first time was from Psyphon 's R.E.D.in Reflected Glory, second time was from Kevin in Absolute Power Part 2 and the third was from Sunder in this episode. *It is indirectly mentioned how important Primus is to the Ultimatrix, as Azmuth is always in need of a helping hand in tending primus. *The finding of the Unitrix is like the time when ben found the Omnitrix in the first episode in the original series. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes